Mobile devices offer various services and applications to users, such as a web service, a communication service (e.g., e-mail, short messaging service (SMS), video chat, multimedia messaging service (MMS), voice service, etc.), a media service (e.g., streaming and downloading of music, video, etc.), etc. Mobile devices may access these various services via a wireless network.